


Stay Out of the Forest

by adult_disneyprincess (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Scott, Derek is a Good Alpha, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mate bonds, Protective Stiles, Psychic Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adult_disneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles.” Scott whispers, and Stiles is just as afraid himself as Scott sounds. Stiles doesn’t know where to go, and the villagers are getting closer. Stiles looks around and he can see the orange glow of fire on torches, and he makes a snap decision.</p><p>            The forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Out of the Forest

Stiles is staring at the blank wall of the cave he and Scott have been living in for some time, trying to get past the blank spot in his premonitions. He hears the sound of Scott coming back in, and the sound of twigs falling on the hard, rocky, ground. “Stiles?” He hears his best friend call out to him, and Stiles walks over to him.

            “Right here, Scott.” Stiles says, gently and Scott turns towards the sound of his voice and gives his friend at smile. Stiles has learned to speak gently to Scott since he is blind. Scott has been blind almost his whole life, and they met around five years ago in the mental institution of the local village.

            “Stiles, something was out there.” Scott says, and his voice sounds excited much to Stiles dismay. Stiles turns Scott so that he is looking at him.

            “How far did you go out?” Stiles asks, and Scott rolls his eyes. “Scott.” Stiles says, and his voice sounds worried.

            “I didn’t go in the woods, you know I don’t.” Scott whispers, and Stiles lets a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I know what it sounds like when I walk too close to the woods, my footsteps start making a crunchy sound.” Scott points out, and Stiles sighs. He knows that Scott hates when he thinks that Stiles thinks he cannot take care of himself.

            “I know, buddy. I just worry about you.” Stiles says, and he begins to light a fire. They cannot keep the fire lite all night since they cannot afford to be spotted by anyone in the village.

            Stiles and Scott are fugitives.

            It really is Stiles’ fault, he thinks. If he hadn’t told people that he could see the future then he wouldn’t have been labeled crazy and sent to the nut house. He met Scott there, they escaped together, and they became fugitives together.

            “Something was watching me.” Scott says, and Stiles snorts.

            “Really? Did you see them?” Stiles asks, chuckling at his own joke. Scott tries to look angry, but ends up smiling.

            “Stop with the blind jokes, Stilinski. No, I heard the trees rustling or something!” Scott says, and he turns to face the direction he hears Stiles rustling around for food. They have to eat out of the garbage of the village or forge for their own food. Scott feels Stiles drops some food in his waiting hands, and he knows that Stiles always gives him more.

            “If you can hear the trees rustling you’re too close to the woods! You can never go in there, Scott. We’re all raised on the stories of what goes on there.” Stiles says, sternly and Scott just nods. “Plus, no one knows we’re here. We’re orphan street rats remember?” Stiles says, and Scott frowns. “Okay, I’m an orphan. You’re just a street rat.” Stiles amends, and Scott tries to give him a small smile.

            “Have you seen anything?” Scott asks, and he scoots closer to his friend. Stiles pulls him in close trying to warm him up because they both cannot remember the last time they weren’t cold.

            “No, nothing. The last vision I had was about the weather yesterday.” Stiles says, and he is angry at himself. He can usually predict the future if he focuses enough, but he mainly just looks to see when they are going to eat next or if they are going to make it through winter again. Stiles also uses his gift to keep an eye on Scott’s mother for him, even though he does it begrudgingly. He has a love/hate relationship with his gift because it does give him an advantage, but when he has a vision he loses touch with reality and on more than one occasion Scott has had to slap him repeatedly to bring him back.

            “It’s okay, you’ll see something soon. Hey, maybe we’ll get rich somehow. Find us attractive husbands or whatnot.” Scott says, patting at Stiles. Stiles laughs, and rolls his eyes.

            “Like anyone wants to marry me.” Stiles says. Stiles isn’t unattractive, he just hasn’t had a proper bath in years. Scott laughs, but stops when he shivers when the wind blows, and Stiles pulls him close to his body. “You on the other hand, will be beating off the boys with sticks.” Stiles teases, and Scott actually blushes. “And don’t you dare say no one wants to marry a blind boy.” Stiles adds on.

            “Stupid psychic.” Scott mutters, and Stiles chuckles softly. They lay in silence for a while, and Stiles is almost positive that Scott has fallen asleep. “We’ll be okay, right Stiles?” Scott asks, and he sounds so young despite being the same age as Stiles.

            “Yeah, buddy. Go to sleep.” Stiles says, and Scott closes his eyes again. Stiles listens to Scott’s steady heart beat before he falls asleep himself.

****

            Stiles cannot breathe. He is choking, trying to gasp for breath and Scott is screaming for him. Stiles’ skin is burning, not just like he is mildly hot but his skin is bubbling at the heat and he is in so much pain. Stiles wakes up, dragging Scott up with him from where Stiles was holding him close to his body, and he knows that this was not a dream.

            It was a vision.

            Stiles knows that it was only a matter of time before he and Scott they were  discovered, and paraded through town to be charged with witchcraft. Scott is falling back asleep, and Stiles springs into action. He stands quickly, and drags Scott with him trying to wake him up.

            “Scotty, we got to go okay? I need you to wake up, and focus.” Stiles says, urgently and Scott blinks his unseeing eyes at him trying to wake up faster.

            “What?” Scott says, and Stiles is kicking the embers of the fire out so it will look like no one has been here. He grabs the journal he draws and writes his visions in, it’s the only possession the pair have, and he drags Scott by the hand out of the cave.

            “We need to run.” Stiles whispers, and he can see the glow of torches and the bark of dogs in the distances. Scott hears the dogs, and instantly fills with fear at the sound.

            “Stiles.” Scott whispers, and Stiles is just as afraid himself as Scott sounds. Stiles doesn’t know where to go, and the villagers are getting closer. Stiles looks around and he can see the orange glow of fire on torches, and he makes a snap decision.

            The forest.

            Stiles drags Scott roughly by his hand, and Scott looks terrified but follows as fast as he can. He trips several times, but Stiles never lets him fall. Scott doesn’t say anything, he can hear the dogs getting louder, but he panics when his feet start making a crunching sound. “Stiles, the forest!” Scott says, and he digs his feet into the dirt to stop Stiles. Stiles keeps running, and dragging him but stops when Scott stands still. Stiles panics because he can see people now, and he knows the dogs will be able to smell them out. Stiles stops and holds Scott’s face in his hand.

            “Scott, if we don’t go into the forest the villagers are going to burn us alive in the middle of the village. Okay? They are going to charge us with witchcraft.” Stiles says desperately, and Scott gasps out. Stiles didn’t want to tell Scott, and he usually keeps the darker visions to himself. Scott looks at him for only seconds before he nods.

            “What do I do?” Scott says, and Stiles sees a tear slides down his cheek. Stiles cannot stand still long enough to see the future, so he does what he thinks is best for Scott.

            “Run as fast as you can for fifty steps, and then hide behind a tree or something.” Stiles tells him, and Scott nods and he grabs at Stiles’ wrist with his hands. “I will find you, okay?” Stiles tells him, and Scott pinches his eyes closed. “I will find you.” Stiles says, and he quickly presses a friendly kiss on Scott’s lips and shoves him the direction of the forest.

            Scott runs with his hands in front of him so he can see where he is going, and he disappears into the forest leaving Stiles feeling terrified. Stiles turns around just as a man runs at him. “Come back here, boy!” He calls, and Stiles takes a deep breath before he is running directly into the woods behind Scott.

            The second Stiles takes more than ten steps, he is bombarded with visions. They hit him all at once, and he cannot even make out a single image. He collapses on the ground, and he thinks his brain is going to explode. Stiles tries not to make a sound, but soon he screams in pain as the visions keep coming and they are loud and bright.

            He begins seizing, convulsing , and Stiles had been trying to predict his death for years but he never though he would die on the ground of the forbidden forest with his hands clawing at his eyes. Stiles cannot think anymore, he just wants to stop seeing things behind his closed eyes. He thinks he hears the sound of Scott screaming or maybe it’s him, and then he sees the outline of someone in front of him before he finally slips into blissful unconsciousness.

****

            Stiles wakes up, but he doesn’t know where he is. He is laying on something too soft, and the room is too bright even when he closes his eyes again. Stiles concentrates so that he can predict with a vision what will happen, and he sees that a girl with blonde hair is about to walk into the room. He opens his eyes, and he sees that he is indeed in the same room of the vision.

            It looks lived in, but the bed doesn’t. It’s sheets are too crisp and smell too clean. It is a chemical smell of laundry detergent that reminds Stiles too much of the bed he had in the mental hospital. He is tempted to throw the pillow away from him, but he hears the door opens the door. She is carrying a plate of food, and it smells so good that Stiles is pretty sure he is drooling. She looks at him with surprise, like she wasn’t excepting him to be awake, and sets the food down with saying anything and leaves.

            Stiles looks at the food, but he knows he shouldn’t eat it because he doesn’t know the woman here. He tries to catch glimpses of anything he can, but his mind is blank and he growls at himself with frustration. Stiles’ suddenly, and with much guilt, remembers that Scott is still in the forest by himself.

            Stiles sprints to the door, and he looks down to see that he isn’t wearing the rags he had on before. He is in a nice shirt, jeans, and he check and he is even in clean boxers but doesn’t have on any shoes. Stiles is starting to get freaked out. He sprints to the door, trying to open it, but finds that it is locked. He bangs on the door. “Hey, let me out!” Stiles screams, but no one answers him. “I can hear you whispering!” He shouts, and he hears a gasp then the whispering quiets down.

            Stiles is panicking at this point because he needs to get to Scott. He promised to come back for him, and he was going to keep that promise. Stiles spots a window, and he makes a snap decision to escape that way. He rips back the curtain, and sees that he is on the second story. He wants to see if he can have a premonition to see if he hurts himself, but he knows that he doesn’t have time.

            Stiles opens the window, he is shocked to find it unlocked, and he climbs part of the way down before he jumps. He lands awkwardly on his feet with a groan, and begins to sprint in the opposite direction. Stiles turns around, and sees the house he is running from is getting smaller, and he keeps going. He wants to yell for Scott, but he cannot let whomever brought him to that house find him again.

            He runs until he cannot breath, which realistically isn’t that far he is malnourished, dehydrated, and injured before he finally stops. He gets on his hands and knees to see if he can find any sign of Scott like tracks. Stiles remembers Scott screaming, but he has no idea where he was when it happened. He also has no idea how long he was out or where the hell he even is. Stiles cannot help but begin crying with helplessness, he desperately wishes for a vision to show him to Scott, when he hears growling.

            Stiles snaps his head to see a huge brown wolf staring directly at him. It isn’t the size of a normal wolf, it towers over Stiles. Stiles freezes where he is crouching, and he doesn’t think he could move even if he wasn’t paralyzed with fear. The wolf suddenly charges at him, and Stiles closes his eyes waiting for his throat to be ripped out.

            The brown wolf never makes it to Stiles, instead a larger, black wolf rams as hard as it can into the attacking wolf. At the sound of the wolves clashing, Stiles finally opens his eyes to see them fighting. The black one is clearing winning, and the fray suddenly stops. The pair of wolves stare at each other as if speaking, and finally the brown wolf leaves with a passing glance at Stiles.

            Stiles watches the black wolf carefully as it turns its attention towards Stiles, and Stiles fights a gasp because the wolf has red eyes. Stiles opens his mouth, to scream or just gape he isn’t sure, when he feels the familiar ache of a vision coming on. He tries to shake it away because now is not the time for Stiles to lose touch with reality, but the vision comes anyway.

            It is of him, but he isn’t alone. He is in a room of seven, the blonde woman from before is there, and he is relieved to see Scott. Only Scott is cuddling with a curly haired young man that Stiles has never seen, and Stiles is clearly frustrated with a very handsome man with dark hair. Stiles sees himself gesticulating his hands as if to make a point, but the man just gives him a fond smile and shakes his no. “Derek.” Stiles hears his future self say before he is thrown back into reality.

            Stiles isn’t sure how long he is watching the vision, but when he is back with the real world he is being carried. He laying over someone’s shoulder, and Stiles is pretty light but it shouldn’t be this easy to carry him. Stiles takes a deep breath before he plans the knee who ever this is in the stomach. “Do not knee me in stomach.” A voice tells him, and Stiles gasps. He turns his enough to see the man looking back at him with a hard expression, and Stiles swallows thickly because it is the man from his vision.

            Derek.

            “Would you put me down then.” Stiles says, and Derek frowns.

            “You don’t have shoes on.” He retorts, and Stiles is speechless for a second because he wasn’t excepting that answer. Stiles puts his face in one of his hands before answering.

            “Yeah? I had shoes.” Stiles snaps, and he turns to look at Derek who look likes he’s trying really hard not to smile. Derek doesn’t say anything he just keeps walking, and Stiles wonders why he isn’t winded. “Put me down.” Stiles says, and he says it more forceful this time. He is surprised when Derek instantly puts him down, and Stiles can finally get a better look at him.

            Derek is tall, with black hair, and he is staring too intensely at Stiles for his liking. Stiles sighs, and takes off running in the other direction. He swears he can hear Derek sigh while he runs as fast as he can, but he doesn’t get far. Stiles doesn’t even get a chance to turn around to see how far Derek is behind him, we he turns around to see Derek in front of him with an unimpressed expression. Stiles tries to figure out his next move, but he stays still too long and Derek is scooping him up in his arms again.

            Stiles struggles, but Derek just holds him tighter. It isn’t painfully tight, but Stiles cannot wiggle loose. Stiles huffs, he wants to cry again but he isn’t going to in front of Derek, and he keeps squirming. “Look, asshole, I just want to find my friend.” Stiles says, and Derek raises an eyebrow at him.

            “My name is Derek.” Derek says, and Stiles fights the urge to snort because he knew that already, then a sudden fear hits Stiles. What if Derek wanted to use him for his premonitions, Stiles thinks. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Derek says, and Stiles almost believes him.

            “Yeah, that’s what all kidnappers say.” Stiles sasses, and Derek frowns.

            “ I didn’t kidnap you.” Derek says, and this time Stiles snorts.

            “I don’t care what you say. Put me down so I can find my friend.” Stiles snarls, and he really has it with Derek.

            “Scott is with us.” Derek says, and Stiles still before he twisting in Derek’s arms to see him better.

            “What have you done to him?” Stiles accuses, and Derek stops to look at him with shock.

            “We saved him, and you. We weren’t the ones who we’re trying to burn you at the stake.” Derek hisses, and he starts walking again. Stiles opens his mouth, but shuts it with a snap. He crosses his arms across his chest, and he kicks out his legs to be annoying. Instead of looking annoyed, Derek appears to be amused with Stiles.

            Stiles tries to ignore Derek, but his curiosity gets the better of him. “Is he okay?” Stiles whispers, and Derek’s face softens.

            “Yes.” Is all Derek says, and Stiles sighs. Stiles isn’t sure how long they have been walking, or Derek has been carrying him, when Stiles sees the same house he ran from earlier. Derek finally sets him on his feet, and he stands behind him in case Stiles thinks about running away again.

            Stiles feels awkward and out of place when the front door opens to the same curly haired boy from his vision earlier. “You found him!” He says with a delighted smile. Stiles takes a step back from him, when he looks into the house to see Scott sitting at a table eating a piece of cake.

            “Scott!” Stiles shouts with relief, and Scott looks up from his plate before standing up quickly.

            “Stiles!” Scott calls, and tries to get to Stiles too quickly and trips over a chair causing Stiles to rush forward to catch him before he falls. The young man from earlier is taking Scott from his arms as soon as Stiles makes contact with Scott with a frown on his face. Scott’s face takes a look of surprises when he is pulled from Stiles’ familiar embrace. “Isaac! I’m fine!” Scott says, smiling at Isaac.

            “What the hell is this?” Stiles says, waving his arms in the air. Scott turns towards him, and holds out his hand which Stiles quickly grabs. Stiles takes a moment to notice how good Scott looks, and by good he means that Scott looks clean. He also appears to have gained weight, which has Stiles wondering how long he was unconscious. Isaac, who is still glaring at Stiles, takes a step closer to Stiles.

            “Isaac.” Derek snaps, and Isaac backs away as if he was slapped. Scott flinches at Derek’s tone, and Stiles frowns at him. Stiles pushes Scott behind his body as inconspicuously as possible, and watches Derek carefully.

            Everyone remains silence before Derek storms out of the room, and heads upstairs. “Isaac.” Scott says, and Isaac sigh before running his hand over Scott’s arm. Stiles pulls Scott closer to his body, and he finds that Scott is smiling at Isaac.

            “I’m sorry, Stiles.” Isaac says, and he sighs.

            “We need to talk in private.” Stiles whispers to Scott, who nods.  Scott gently pulls away from Stiles, and pulls him by his hand. Scott goes close to the wall and feels along the wall until he gets to the edge. He drags Stiles to a bedroom, Stiles has to smile because he watches as Scott’s mouth barely moves as he counts the steps, and he pushes Stiles inside before closing the door.

            Stiles notices that the room looks lived in, and clean. The bed is unmade, but not messy, and Scott gets on his hands and knees to crawl under it. Stiles watches him as he pulls out a familiar brown journal from its hiding place. Stiles gasps in surprise, he had forgotten about his journal, and he leans next to Scott. “How did you get it?” Stiles asks, and Scott smiles at him.

            “I was the one who changed your clothes. I found it, and I hid it.” Scott admits, and Stiles pulls him into a hug.

            “Good boy, Scott. You’re so smart.” Stiles whispers, and Scott snorts. “Who are these people?” Stiles asks, and Scott looks at him.

            “They’re nice. Erica is a little brass, Jackson isn’t here yet,  and Boyd just ignores me. Derek is kind of scary, though.” Scott says, and Stiles stiffens.

            “Has he hurt you?” He demands to know, and Scott shakes his head rapidly.

            “No! He just glares all the time, and whenever I tried to touch you will you were sleeping he growled at me like he was trying not to bite my head off or something.” Scott admits, and Stiles quirks an eyebrow at him despite the fact he can’t see it.

            “He watched me sleep?” Stiles repeats in a monotone voice, and Scott shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. Stiles sighs, but doesn’t say anything because he really doesn’t think that it would bother Scott like it does him.

            “Not in a creepy way.” Scott argues, and Stiles just gapes at him. “I can sense that your staring at me unamused.” Scott adds on, and Stiles ruffles his hair. Scott smiles at him, and Stiles flips through his notebook looking at his sketches.

            “Did any of them see this?” Stiles questions, and Scott shakes his head.

            “I remember what you said happened last time you told someone.” Scott says, quietly. He is referring the first time Stiles admitted to a friend from the orphanage that he could see the future, and the person quickly told causing Stiles to get hand carted to the insane asylum. Stiles gently puts his hand on Scott’s shoulder. He isn’t mad anymore about that, he found Scott so he figures it all worked out.

            “Whose room is this anyway?” Stiles asks, randomly and Scott looks at him with innocent eyes.

            “Isaac’s.” Scott says, and Stiles watches as his cheeks feel with blush.

            “Oh, so where have you been sleeping?” Stiles asks, and Scott looks at his hands.

            “In here.” Scott mumbles, and Stiles snaps his head from where he was looking at his journal.

            “In here as in with Isaac in here?” Stiles asks, and Scott finally shakes his head yes. Stiles stands, tucking the book into his pocket, and rips opens the door in search of the curly haired boy. He finds him in the kitchen, leaning against a cabinet with a book held loosely in his hand. Stiles charges at him and shoves him as hard as he can which barely makes him budge.

            “What the hell?” Isaac says, and Stiles is in a rage.

            “You fucking think you can take advantage of Scott like that? Have in sleep in your fucking bed, you asshole?” Stiles yells, and Isaac looks at him with fury.

            “Taking advantage of him? I fucking saved his life!” Isaac says, and Stiles laughs bitterly.

            “Stiles, he’s telling the truth.” Scott says, as he finally managed to feel his way back to the kitchen. Isaac makes like he is going to walk around Stiles to get to Scott, and Stiles holds his arm up to block him. He isn’t going to let this creep get anywhere near his best friend.

            “No, he isn’t. He is using you, Scott.” Stiles says, and Scott shakes his head.

            “Using him? I love him!” Isaac growls, and Stiles looks at him and he is shocked to see that his eyes have turned a golden yellow. Stiles backs away with and takes Scott with him. The second Stiles touches Scott, Isaac lunges at him. Stiles tries to hold his hands up to protect his face while using his body to shield Scott from Isaac.

            Before Stiles is attacked by Isaac, everyone freezes when they hear a loud roar coming from the entrance to the kitchen. When Stiles puts his hands down, he sees Isaac cowering in the corner with Derek standing over him. He turns to look at Stiles, and Stiles takes an involuntary step back when he sees Derek’s eyes.

            They are the same red color as the wolf in the woods.

            Stiles tries to stand up, but Scott is pressing all of his weight against him and he’s definitely gotten heavier. Derek’s eyes go back to their normal color, and he takes a cautious step towards Stiles. “Don’t come any closer.” Stiles manages to say, and Derek stops in his tracks.

            “Isaac.” Scott mutters, and Stiles turns to look at him and he serious wonders what is going on in this house. Isaac carefully crawls over to Scott, pulling him almost in his lap while Scott buries his face into his neck, and Stiles just watches wondering what has happened while he was out. Stiles carefully stands up, and Derek is instantly by his side.

            “Did he hurt you?” Derek questions, as he runs his eyes over Stiles to inspect for bruises. Stiles just stares at him with an incredulous look before he stares at his best friend who is cuddly on the floor with a man with yellow eyes.

            “I need to be alone.” Stiles says, and he marches out of the room and up the stairs. He finds an empty room that is filled with books, and he sits on the floor. Stiles takes a few breathes before trying to see what the future holds.

****

            Stiles has been alone for what feels like a few hours, and all he has to show for it is a headache and an empty page in his journal. He cannot always have premonitions at will, but he thought he was getting better at it. He hears the a knock on the door, and he quickly closes his journal and puts it on the book shelf hiding it in plain sight.

            “Come in.” He calls, and the door opens to reveal the blonde from earlier. She smiles at him, Stiles cannot decide if it is a threatening or friendly one, and he tentatively gives one back. She is holding a plate of food, and he stands to take it from her. “Thanks.” Stiles says, and she grins.

            “Erica.” She says revealing her name, and Stiles smiles as he takes a bite of the sandwich.

            “Stiles, but you probably knew that.” He says, and she nods. Erica looks around at the books before taking a seat next to him.

            “You smell a lot better now.” She comments, and Stiles just laughs because even he thinks he smells better. “Why were you living in a cave?” Erica asks curiously, and Stiles slowly chew his food.

            “Why are you living in the forbidden forest?” Stiles counter asks, and she shrugs.

            “We like it here.” Erica says, and Stiles frowns.

            “Derek is the thing all the stories are about. In the village, everyone knows that the forest is a dark place.” Stiles whispers, and Erica frowns at him.

            “Yes, but we aren’t the reason its dark. Derek saved you from being burned at the stake.” Erica points out, and Stiles really wants to argue but he cannot. Stiles goes back to his sandwich, and tries not to think.

            “I saw Derek as a wolf.” Stiles says, and Erica doesn’t look surprised at all. Stiles doesn’t say anything until it hits him.

            “You’re all werewolves.” Stiles whispers, and he tries not to sound afraid. Erica looks at him with a small smile and nods. “All the legend were true.” He says.

            “Not all of them. We aren’t going to eat you or anything. We’re just like humans, and Derek isn’t a monster he saved all of us. He’s a good Alpha.” Erica says, wrinkling her nose.

            “Why am I here?” Stiles asks, and Erica stands dusting off her pants as she goes.

            “Only Derek can answer that.” She says, walking out of the room to leave him with his thoughts.

****

            Stiles falls asleep on the floor of the room while he was vainly trying to have another vision, and he wakes up as he feels himself being lifted off the floor. He cracks his eyes open to see Derek easily carrying him to, Stiles assumes to be, his room. Derek places him very gently on the bed, but soon Stiles is getting up.

            “I need to piss.” Stiles announces, and Derek jerks his head to the bathroom with the corners of his lips turned up in what looks to be an amused smile. He passes Stiles some clothes to change into for bed, and Stiles grabs them before making his way to the bathroom. Stiles goes to the bathroom before he washes his face in the sink. He puts on the sweater and pants, they’re huge on him, that Derek gave him before making his way back to the bedroom.

            Derek is laying on one side of the bed on his side, and the lifts his hand slightly when Stiles walks into the room. Stiles doesn’t even wait before he is taking a pillow and extra blanket off of Derek’s bed, and laying on the floor. “Wait, I’ll sleep on the floor.” Derek says, and Stiles hears the bed shift as he gets up.

            “No, I can’t sleep in the bed.” Stiles says, turning his body to face the wall.

            “I wasn’t going to try again with you, I would never do any without your permission.” Derek says, and he sound offended that Stiles would even think that he would do anything to him, and Stiles sighs.

            “No, I literally cannot sleep in a bed. I’ve been sleeping on a hard, stone ground for years.” Stiles says, and even the pillow is too soft and it still has that too clean smell.  Stiles pushes the pillow away from him, and lays on his arm with a sigh. For the first time in years, when he is going to sleep he isn’t cold.

            “Do you need anything?” Derek asks in the dark, and Stiles isn’t sure what Derek is trying to do.

            “I’m fine, Derek.” Stiles says, and after blinking a few times he falls asleep.

            First clap of thunder wakes Stiles up, and he blinks a few times to remember where he is. He is laying in his stomach, and somehow during the night he has wormed his way all the way over to by the bed. Stiles is laying on his stomach with the blanket crawl tight around him, and Derek has his hand laying on the flat of Stiles’ back.

            Thunder claps again, and Stiles eases himself out from under Derek’s hand. Derek frowns in his sleep, and rolls over on his side. Stiles finds himself smiling, and he walks as quietly as he can to the living room where he unsurprisingly finds Scott sitting on the floor in front of the window.

            Scott has always been afraid of thunder since it was loud, and he couldn’t see. Since Stiles had known Scott, he has always sat with him through the storms. Stiles easies himself down on the floor next to Scott, putting the blanket over his friend. Scott turns and smiles at him.

            “I don’t think I can get used to sleeping in a bed again.” Scott says, and Stiles mutters his agreement. They sit in silent as Stiles watches the lightening, and Scott listens to the thunder. “You were asleep for three weeks, Stiles.” Scott says, and he is biting his lip to keep from crying. Stiles gapes at him.

            “Three weeks?” Stiles repeats, and he cannot believe that no one has told him how long he was out. He had assumed that it had only been overnight at the most.

            “Yes, Stiles.” Scott says, and flinches when a particularly loud crack of lightning strikes. Stiles just stares out the window and makes a huh noise. “What happened to make you stay out that long?” Scott questions, and Stiles pauses before answering,

            “When I ran after you in the forest, I just got vision after vision and I guess it overwhelmed me.” Stiles says, and Scott frowns at him.

            “What did you see?” Scott asks, and Stiles tries to remember anything but he can’t.

            “I don’t remember. It was all a blur of bright pictures, and loud noises no one but me could hear.” Stiles admits, and Scott nods his head.

            “Why did it happen?” Scott asks, and Stiles tries not to snap at his friend because he really doesn’t know for sure he only has guesses and it frustrating.

            “I think it was because I never imagined going into the forest. When I went in, I opened up all of the vision of what could happen now that I was there.” Stiles tries to explain, but he can sense Scott doesn’t understand even though he nods his head.

            “He said he loves me.” Scott says, randomly. Stiles doesn’t say anything back because he isn’t really sure what Scott wants to hear.

            “Scotty, we can’t stay here with them.” Stiles says, quietly. Scott opens his mouth, but shuts it.

            “Why?” Scott asks, and Stiles debates telling the truth or lying to protect his friend.

            “They’re the monster we’ve been warned about.” Stiles says, and Scott frowns.

            “Just because they’re werewolves doesn’t make them monsters. They saved our lives.” Scott says, and Stiles stares at him with shock. “Isaac told me like the second day I was here.” He adds on, and that answers Stiles next question.  

            “Scott, we don’t know what they are capable of. We aren’t safe here.” Stiles tries to reason. Scott doesn’t say anything for a long time.

            “I want to stay here, but I won’t without you.” Scott finally says, and he stands up to make his way back to his and Isaac’s room. “I love him already, Stiles.” Scott says, and he walks off leaving Stiles alone with his thoughts.

            He feels a familiar ache in his head, and he groans because he really doesn’t want a vision right now. Stiles takes a deep breath, and lets his eyes shift out of focus. Stiles sees himself lying in bed with Derek, and they are both sweaty and panting. Derek pulls him close to his body, and Stiles can feel the contentment coming off his future self. He can even smell the mixture of sweat, semen, and linen that clings to himself and Derek. “I love you.” Derek whispers into his ear, and his future self grins before saying the words back. Stiles feels his eyes focusing back on reality, and he stares at the wall in shock.

            He is going to fall in love with Derek.

****

When Stiles wakes up he is back on the floor in Derek’s bedroom, and the sun is shining directly in his eyes. He rolls over with a groan before deciding to get up when his stomach growls loudly. Stiles puts on some clothes he finds in Derek’s dresser, and walks into the living room.

He peaks his head into the kitchen to see someone he has met standing over the table where there is a map unfurled. Isaac has Scott pressed close to his body, and it looks familiar. “They were more to the west of river.” He hears the stranger says, and Derek sighs. Stiles walks in, and Derek looks at him and gives him a private smile. Stiles feels himself blush, he cannot get the memory of that vision in his head, and Erica raises her eyebrow at him. “Holy shit is this him?” The stranger asks.

“Yeah, that’s Stiles.” Erica says, and the stranger looks him up and down.

“I’m Jackson.” He says, and Stiles waves his hand lazily. “He’s pretty.” Jackson says, and Derek growls softly at him. “Chill, Alpha. I said he was pretty, I didn’t say I wanted him.” Jackson defends, and Erica sighs loudly.

“Is everyone in this fucking house gay?” She wonders out loud, and a dark skinned man, Stiles assumes its Boyd, scoffs.

“Focus.” Derek demands, and everyone looks back at the map. “Where did you see them yesterday?” Derek questions, and Jackson points to a spot. Derek nods his head.

“What’s happening?” Stiles questions, as he takes a few steps closer to look at the map where Derek has drawn a path on.

“Another pack is getting to close. That wolf that tried to attack you was part of it.” Derek tells him, and he nods. “I have no idea what they’re planning to do, but it probably has to do with the other Alpha that tried to attack Stiles yesterday.” Derek admits, and the pack nod in agreement.

“If I could concentrate I might be able to see what they are planning.” Stiles says before he thinks about.

“You can see the future?” Isaac asks, and he doesn’t sound too surprised. Stiles nods at him.

“Huh, so that what he does.” Erica says, and Stiles raises an eyebrow.

“What do you mean that’s what I do?” He questions.

“You smell like magic, and we’ve all been wondering what your power was but Derek told us not to ask.” Isaac supplies, and Erica nods. Stiles just looks at all them unamused before walking to the cabinet to find something to eat.

“So do you think you might be able to predict what they are planning?” Jackson asks, and Stiles swallows a bite of food before answering.

“Maybe. I’ll try.” Stiles says.

“Don’t make yourself sick again.” Derek says, and Stiles blushes at the tone of concern. Jackson looks at him amused before going back to study their map.

“I didn’t do that on purpose.” Stiles says back without malice, and he really cannot look Derek in the eyes anymore.

“No, but once you held your breath until you passed out because you couldn’t tell if it was going to rain the next day.” Scott supplies, and Stiles groans in annoyance and embarrassment. Everyone laughs, and even Derek cracks a small smile directed towards Stiles.

“That was one time, Scott.” Stiles snaps, and Scott rolls his eyes.

“So where did you two meet?” Jackson asks, and everyone quiets down to hear the answer. Even Boyd looks interested in their answer. Scott doesn’t answer, so Stiles does.

“Scotty here, and I were roomies at the mental hospital in the village. I was sent there after I told someone at the orphanage that I could predict the future, and Scott was sent by his step father who didn’t want a blind step son so he lied said that Scott was threating his mother.” Stiles says, and Derek is looking at him too intensely again.

“So how did you end up in the cave?” Erica asks, and Derek looks like he wants to scold her but he too is curious. Stiles licks his lips, and makes a non-committal sound.

“It’s okay, Stiles. You can tell them.” Scott says softly, and Stiles sighs.

“Scott and I really didn’t get along at first. Well, one day one of the guards left the keys on the desk and I took them. I was going to go by myself, but I took Scott with me after I had a vision of one of the guards raping him.” Stiles says, and Isaac inhales sharply. Stiles doesn’t blame him either.  

“I think that is enough of the story part of today.” Derek finally says after an extended silence, and Stiles shoots him a grateful look. The pack focus their attention back to the map and planning. Stiles walks away from the room, and he hears someone following him. “How do your visions work?” Derek asks.

“They usual appear like memories or dreams, and sometimes I cannot control them. But if I focus on something hard enough I can usually get like a glimpse of what I want to see.” Stiles tells him, and Derek nods.

“What have you ever focused on?” Derek questions, and Stiles frowns trying to remember.

“Scott’s mom, the weather, stuff like that.” Stiles tells him, and he realizes how close Derek is standing next to him. Stiles wants to fight the attraction to Derek, but it’s hard. Derek saved his life, and has been nothing but kind to him and Scott. Stiles almost want to kiss him to see what he would do, but it would be inappropriate he concludes.

Derek nods, and he reaches up to brush some of the hair out of Stiles’ eyes. Derek’s hands are callous and warm against Stiles’ skin, and he lingers his hand on Stiles longer than necessary. Derek takes a careful step towards Stiles, and they both jump violently when Scott walks in the room.

“Stiles?” Scott asks shyly, Stiles walks towards him before putting his hand on Scott’s shoulder.

“Yeah, buddy?” Stiles asks softly, and Scott smiles at him.

“Just wanted to talk to you.” Scott says, and Stiles looks at Derek who nods at him.

“I am going to start some training with the pack.” Derek announces, and he leaves Scott and Stiles alone. Stiles waits until he had hear the sounds of Derek muffled talking.

“They train in the basement. It usually gets pretty loud.” Scott says, and he sounds amused. Stiles chuckles at his friend before his face goes serious again.

“What’s up, Scott?” Stiles asks, and Scott’s face takes on an unusually serious expression.

“You won’t hurt yourself trying to predict anything will you? Because no one is going to be mad at you.” Scott says, and Stiles frowns.

“You were right about them not being monster, I realize that now. I need to protect them anyway I can. They saved us, I need to protect them.” Stiles tells him, and Scott sighs.

“Derek won’t let you hurt yourself, just like Isaac won’t let me fight with them, and it’s not because I’m blind.” Scott tells him, and they both hear a loud crash downstairs. Stiles jumps, but Scott doesn’t he looks used to it.

“Why?” Stiles questions, Scott sighs.

“We’re mates to them. Isaac explained it to me. They cannot choose who they are mated to, and we are theirs.” Scott says, and Stiles just gapes at Scott who is too calm about this in his opinion.

“Mates?!” Stiles screeches, and Scott gives him a patient smile.

“Yes, mates. You’re Derek’s.” Scott says, and Stiles huffs.

“I don’t belong to anyone.” Stiles snarls, and Scott gives him a bored look.

“It’s not like that. If anything Derek belongs to you. Look, tell me that you aren’t the least bit attracted to Derek.” Scott sasses, and Stiles snorts. He wants to tell Scott that he isn’t, but he could never lie to his friend.

“Shut up, Scott. He’s ruggedly handsome.” Stiles says, and before Scott can reply there is a loud crash downstairs followed by a scream. Scott jumps up, and he turns to make his way as quickly as he can to the basement. “Easy on the stairs!” Stiles calls, rushing after his friend to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself.

Scott beats him to the basement, but Stiles quickly pushes him behind him in a protective way. “Do something, Stiles, he’s hurting Isaac!” Scott whisper-yells into Stiles ear. Stiles isn’t really sure what he is supposed to do, but he doesn’t want Scott going in there to try and help Isaac himself.

“Stay here.” Stiles commands, and Scott rapidly nods his head. Stiles opens the door, and carefully walks down the stairs. He opens the door carefully, and shuts it behind him to make sure Scott doesn’t follow him in. Stiles watches as Derek throws Isaac to the ground, and turn around to easy toss Erica across the room as she tries to sneak up on him.

Isaac’s hand looks broken, Erica is bleeding, Jackson is eying the exit, and Boyd looks beyond pissed off at the whole situation. None of them notice his presence, but he makes it known when Derek tries to attack Isaac while he’s on the ground with elongated claws. “Hey! Stop!” Stiles yells, and Derek freezes.

“You shouldn’t be down here!” Derek snarls, and Stiles tries not to take a step back because that’s the first time Derek has ever snapped at him. Stiles frowns at him, and looks at Isaac who is trying to stand.

“You shouldn’t abuse your pack!” Stiles retorts, and everyone is nervously looks from him to Derek.

“They need to train better in case of an attack.” Derek snarls, and Stiles huffs.

“They can’t fight if you don’t help them learn. How can they defend themselves when you’re not teaching them, but beating them?” Stiles yells, and he hears someone take in a shocked breath. Derek’s eyes are red, and Stiles is debating running away despite the face he knows that Derek could easily catch him.

Derek stares him down before storming upstairs, almost knocking down Scott who rushed in the room in search of Isaac. Stiles sighs and watches as Derek leaves, feelings as though he over stepped at huge boundary.

“No one has ever talked to him like that.” Jackson says, and Erica looks at him with awe. Stiles sighs loudly before talking.

“Where did he usually go running off to?” Stiles says, running his hand though his hair. He notices that Scott is crawled up beside Isaac whispering in his ear as Isaac assures him that he is fine.

“The woods probably.” Jackson says, shrugging. Stiles sighs again before walking back up the stairs.

“I’m going to find him all of you stay here.” Stiles says, mostly talking to Scott so he is surprised when all the wolves nod at him.

****

            Derek is wondering in woods, fuming. He just wants to make sure that his pack is ready in case of an attack, and he wants Stiles to be safe. Derek cannot help but think about lucky he was that his mate literally ran into his territory. He tries not think about why Stiles was running away because it makes his heart hurt, and his blood boil with anger.

            Derek sits back the river to think when he can smell Stiles’ scent travels through the air, and Derek is filled with happiness and annoyance that Stiles is trying to find him. He hears Stiles loud footstep, and he debates hiding before Stiles can see him since he is ashamed at how he snapped at Stiles. “Don’t even think about hiding, I’ll find you before you even get there.” Stiles calls, and Derek sighs.

            Stiles comes through the woods, he has twigs in his hair and Derek definitely doesn’t find it endearing, and he slumps to the ground next to Derek. He is panting lightly like he ran here, but he probably didn’t. Stiles is still underweight, and Derek worries that he isn’t going to gain any.  Stiles lays on his back to watch the clouds, and Derek just watches him. “I’m sorry.” Stiles says, and Derek frowns.

            “You didn’t do anything.” Derek says gruffly, and Stiles gives him a small smile. “I’m sorry for yelling at you.” Derek says, and Stiles laughs.

            “Apology accepted.” He says, and Derek feels better already. They watch the clouds in silence, Derek still just watches Stiles, before Stiles speaks again. “Let’s play hide and seek.” Stiles says, excitedly sitting up to look at Derek. Derek doesn’t think he could say no to Stiles, but he tries to frown. He fails, and ends up smiling.

            “Fine. I’ll give you a head start.” Derek says, and Stiles grins.

            “Count to thirty, and no cheating!” Stiles yells as he runs into the woods. Derek covers his eyes, and counts slowly to thirty before he is sprinting into the woods after his mate. He catches Stiles’ scent instantly, and runs after it.

            Derek gets confused rather quickly because Stiles’ scent is everywhere, and it invades his nose. He takes several deep breathes, he isn’t sure if he is just enjoying the smell or he if is actually going to try to find Stiles. Derek finally catches Stiles’ smell more prominently coming from his left, so he ran in that direction where he sees Stiles standing in the middle of woods.

            Derek smiles before running up behind him. “Were you even trying?” Derek teases, but he panics when he sees Stiles’ face. His mate is staring blankly in front of him, and two tears have fallen down his face. Derek whines in pain before taking Stiles face in his hands. “Stiles? Baby?” Derek says, trying to get Stiles to snap out of it. He knows that Stiles is probably having a vision, and he doesn’t want to interrupt it but he needs Stiles to come back to him.

            He is full on panicking when Stiles’ eyes clear and he grabs Derek’s wrist in his hand. “We need to get back.” Stiles tells him, and Derek nods.

****

            Stiles pulls Derek by his wrist toward the house before intertwining their hands together, and Stiles begins jogging to get to the house faster. Derek squeezes his hand to show that he is there. Stiles tries to blink away the vision from his mind, but it still is playing on repeat in his brain. He can see Derek stealing curious glances his way, but he doesn’t want to tell Derek what he saw just yet.

            The house quickly comes into to view, and they rush inside. Isaac smiles at their intertwined hands, but frowns when he sees the tear tracks on Stiles’ face. “What happened?” Isaac demands to know, and the whole pack is staring at him.

            “I had a vision. The other pack is coming. Tonight.” Stiles says, and Derek inhales sharply.

            “What did you see?” Jackson asks, carefully and Stiles closes his eyes.

            “Death.” Stiles whispers. No one says anything, and when Stiles’ opens his eyes all he sees are the eyes of worried pack members. “They attacked in the middle of the night while we were asleep.” He whispers.

            “Now we know when they’re coming. We can be prepared.” Jackson says, and Derek nods.

            “How many?” Derek asks Stiles gently, and Stiles tries to remember all he can.

            “I counted seven, but they looked young. Only one was an actual wolf.” Stiles recalls, and Derek frowns.

            “It must be a pack travelling through because no pack never here have that many members.” Derek says, and Stiles nods.

            “What  do they want? Our land?” Erica questions, and everyone looks at Stiles. Stiles closes his eyes, and licks his lips before answering.

            “Me.” Stiles whispers, and Derek growls in anger. He pulls Stiles close to his body, and flashes his fangs at the pack even though they aren’t the ones who are threatening him. Stiles just lets himself be held, and buries his head in Derek’s chest.

            “Why?” Scott whispers, and he is completely hidden behind Isaac. Stiles sighs before standing up straight, but Derek was not letting him go completely.

            “I’m a psychic.” Stiles says, shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to look calm but fails miserably.  Derek is crushing him to his body to the point it was almost painful, but Stiles isn’t going to say anything.

            “We’re not letting them take you.” Derek snarls, and everyone nods their heads in agreement.

            “We need a plan, they’re coming tonight.” Scott says, and his voice is muffled from his face being pressed into Isaac’s back.

            “I have a plan, but you won’t like it.” Stiles says, and Derek frowns.

            “What is it?” Jackson asks, carefully. Stiles untangles himself from Derek, but leans all his weight against his side. Derek wraps his arm around his waist, and pulls him closer.

            “Uses me as bait.” Stiles says slowly, and Derek snarls.

            “No! That is unacceptable!” Derek says, and Scott rapidly nods his head.

            “It’s the only scenario I can see where everyone survives.” Stiles admits quietly, and Derek face softens. He buries his face into Stiles’ neck, and breathes him in. Stiles’ rubs his back because he isn’t sure why he feels the need to protect Derek, but he doesn’t want anything happening to him.

****

            Stiles is standing on the front porch when he sees the wolf approach before turning into a man. Stiles adverts his eyes from the man’s nakedness as he pulls on pants, and he smiles at Stiles but it isn’t friendly. “I should have known the future seer would see me coming.” He says, and Stiles scoff mockingly at him.

            “Yes, you should have. You should also leave.” Stiles says, and the Alpha wolf laughs.

            “I’m curious to know why you and your little blind friend are living with my kind.” He asks, and Stiles realizes that the Alpha has no idea that he is Derek’s mate or Scott is Isaac’s. Stiles grins because he is smarter than this asshole.

            “Where is the rest of your pack, little one?” The alpha asks, and Stiles grins.

            “The better question: is where is yours?” Stiles whispers, and the Alpha growls at him. He lunges at Stiles but before he makes contact, Jackson is throwing him off the porch with an ear shattering roar. Stiles backs into the house, and runs to find where Scott was hidden.

            Stiles runs up the stairs trying to avoid the sounds of chaos outside, and he finds Scott hiding in the closet of his and Isaac’s room. Scott gasps in surprise when he hears the door open, but Stiles shushes him and he calms. “What’s happening?” Scott whines, and Stiles squeezes into the closet with him.

            “Jackson is fighting with the Alpha, and the others are in the forest trying to stop the rest of the pack.” Stiles tells him, and Scott nods.

            “Tell me everything is going to be okay.” Scott says, and Stiles pulls Scott to his body just like old times. Stiles cannot for see the outcome of the fight no matter how hard he focuses. Stiles isn’t sure what’s going to happen, but he is going to protect Scott and Derek at all cost. He doesn’t know where Derek is at the moment, but he has faith that he will make it.

            “Everything is going to be okay.” Stiles promises, and Scott tries to smile at him. They both freeze when they hear the sound of footsteps, and Stiles pushes Scott behind him as much as he can. They hold their breathes nervously because Stiles’ knows that it is not a member of their pack. He puts his hand over Scott’s mouth, and Scott has a look of terror in his eyes.

            They hear the sound of retreating footsteps, and Scott sighs in relief. “You need to stay here while I go look for Derek.” Stiles whispers, and Scott whines in fear but nods. Stiles exits the closet as quietly he can, and he hears the sound of fighting outside.

            He rushes outside as quickly as he can, and he sees Derek being pinned down by the other Alpha. Stiles isn’t sure what he should do, so he runs as fast as he can into the other Alpha.

            The other wolf turns quickly, and scratches Stiles on his stomach deeply. Stiles yelps in pain, and Derek roars in anger before he sinks his sharp teeth into the other Alpha’s neck killing him quickly.

            Stiles gasps in pain as he lays on the ground on his back. Derek, still in his Alpha wolf form, stands over him. Stiles feels fat tears fall on his face as Derek stands over him before howling in the air. The sound is sad, and Stiles buries his hand into Derek’s fur. “I’m okay, I’ll make it.” Stiles tells him, and Derek whines in pain. Stiles can see Jackson and Isaac running towards them, so he knows everything will be okay. “I love you.” Stiles tells Derek, and Derek licks his face before he passes out.

****

            Stiles can see the light shining through the window even with his eyes closed. He groans in annoyance before trying to set up. “I am so fucking sick of passing out.” Stiles mumbles out.

            “Maybe you should stop doing stupid shit then.” A dry voice tells him, and Stiles doesn’t have to open his eyes to know its Derek.

            “You love it.” Stiles says, and he looks up to see that Derek is sitting in a chair next to him. He looks tired, but now that Stiles is awake his eyes have a gleam of hope in them. Derek passes him a glass of water which Stiles greedily drinks in one gulp. “The other wolves?” Stiles questions.

            “Dead.” Derek says, and Stiles sighs. “Everyone else is fine. You’re the only one who got hurt.” Derek says, and his voice sounds sad. Stiles shifts back in the bed on his side, and pats the side of the bed. Derek quickly climbs into the bed, and covers Stiles up with the blanket. Stiles looks down to see that his stomach is wrapped in gauze, he runs his hand over it and hisses when the tender wound gives him a sharp pain. Derek pulls his hand away with an eye roll, and holds it.

            “I’m not sorry.” Stiles says, and Derek snorts.

            “I didn’t think you would be.” Derek says, and Stiles chuckles softly. He carefully scoots closer before burying his head into Derek’s chest.

            “I don’t think it’s fair that I am shirtless, but you aren’t.” Stiles complains, and Derek lets out a surprised bark of laughter. Stiles snakes his hand underneath Derek’s shirt, and Derek sighs but it sounds happy. “I love you, Derek.” Stiles says, and Derek gently takes Stiles face in his hand so that he can kiss him quickly. Stiles makes a surprised noise before sighing happily into Derek’s mouth.

            “I love you too,” Derek tells him, and Stiles blushes with happiness. “Go back to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Derek whispers quietly, and Stiles snorts.

            “Yeah, I can see the future Derek.” Stiles says sarcastically.

            It earns it him an annoyed sigh from Derek, but Stiles knows he isn’t as annoyed as he lets on. Stiles closes his eyes, and he feels Derek run his hand up and down his back in a soothing manner. Stiles thinks about how the pack is okay, Derek is here, he is healing, and happy he is that this is how his life turned out.  


End file.
